Hidden
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Allen is assigned to a new mission with his friends. Locate the hidden innocence near a certain circus in London. What could go wrong? Oh wait, anything could. *I do not own cover image!* [Rated T for safety]
1. Prologue

**Here is my second DGM fanfic! Review if you want, now onto the story!**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

* * *

"According to the Finder we had in the area, the innocence was located near a circus in the more darker side of London." Komui gave them the reports.

"So... why all four- I'm sorry- five of us going?" Allen asked. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and- of course- Link nodded in agreement.

"Well, you see, it's better if all of you go instead of one or two people. That way, if one of you get lost or disappear, there are others to continue." Komui sat back down behind his desk.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Lenalee asked, flipping through the report.

"In a couple hours. Be safe." Komui dismissed them and Allen frowned when he left.

"What's wrong, Walker?" Link asked and Allen looked at him.

"It's... It's nothing." Allen sighed, looking at the report. He had hoped to never return to that part of London again, or near that circus. But fate has other plans he guessed.

* * *

"Lenalee!" Allen knocked on the Chinese girl's door. She opened the door and smiled up at him.

"Yes, Allen-kun?"

"I was wondering if you could help me." He smiled and she let him in.

* * *

"Thank you, Lenalee. It looks just like it used to!" He picked up a strand of his now brownish-red hair.

"Your welcome, but one question. Why did you want to dye it it's original color?" She asked, putting the dye up.

"Ah! Well... white would've been too obvious and an easy target for thieves and kidnappers. Also, it'd help me blend in seeing as we're going undercover." He lied, looking away so he didn't have to meet her gaze.

She pouted, "Okay... Anyway, it's almost time. We best be getting ready."

"Yeah.." He smiled and walked out with Link towards their room.

* * *

They entered the run-down part of London and Allen sighed, breathing in the air. Memories returned and he knew exactly where to go for information about the circus. Allen stood there for a few moments, looking around. "Nothing has changed.."

"What was that, Walker?" Link asked, grabbing everyone else's attention.

"I said nothing's changed since I was last here." Allen looked at them, pointing towards the streets.

"What do you mean about that, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked and Allen smiled.

"This place is where I grew up."

"You grew up here, Allen?" Lavi asked, a little surprised his polite gentleman friend grew up in a place like this.

"Che, Moyashi lived in a dirty place like this?" Kanda looked around, kicking something out of his way.

"It's Allen, BaKanda, and yes, I grew up here." Allen glared at him before returning his gaze to the streets. He began walking towards a certain alleyway before stopping at it's entrance. "I wouldn't recommend following me into here. But if you do, please don't be too surprised. What you're about to see is... well... the real me." Allen glanced back at them before continuing into the alley. They followed behind him, only Lenalee was a bit hesitant before following.

Allen suddenly stopped and his aura instantly changed from the kind, polite aura to a much more different aura. The new aura held no kindness, only the sense of emptiness and loneliness. Allen's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl, which made Link check twice to see if the 14th had taken over.

A man walked out of the shadows with a dark grin and raised his fist. He hit Allen perfectly on his left side of his face and Allen was pushed over to the wall. Fighting back, Allen managed to dodge the attacks thrown at him. Lenalee was about to step forward to help, but Lavi held her back, shaking his head. "This is Allen's fight." He whispered to her.

Allen and the man continued to fight until Allen finally knocked the man to the ground. "Gr... Ya gonna pay for that kid!" The man growled, his voice carrying a heave British accent.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be." Allen growled back, wiping the blood from his lips.

The man studied Allen and then laughed, "Ya got to be kiddin' me." The man stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. "I see ya all grown, eh? Stronger too, Red."

Allen's scowl lost some of it's intensity, but still remained on his face, "Ya haven't changed at all, Jimmy." He put his hands into his pockets, his voice now also carrying the thick British accent.

"Didn't ya leave tis' place, Red? Why ya back?" Jimmy asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't want to return, but it comes with mah new job. Hey, is ta circus in town?" Allen asked, looking bored.

"Why ya wanna return there? And yea' they're here. Lemmie guess, ya want info for tis' new job?"

"Yea'. Are they in ta same place?" Allen glanced back at his friends for a split second before returning his eyes onto Jimmy.

His friends' expressions somewhat amused him. Lenalee was shocked, Lavi's brows were raised, Link just looked utterly lost, and Kanda was... well... Kanda.

"Same as always. I gotta go, I got a girl now and she ain't patient. See ya 'round Red!" Jimmy walked away and Allen watched him.

"Whatever.." He looked away then turned to face his friends, putting his mask back on. "Sorry you had to see that." He apologized, losing the accent.

"A-Allen... Who's Red?" Lavi asked and Allen smiled.

"Just something people called me before Mana began calling me Allen. I guess you could say it was my old name." He scratched the back of his head. "Or you could call Red my old personality."

"Where to now, Walker?" Link asked, regaining his head.

Allen's face darkened a bit, "Somewhere I never thought I'd return to. We're off to the circus."


	2. The Circus

_"We're off to the circus."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Circus**

* * *

Lenalee traded a glance with Lavi, surprised about how much the boy had changed in a split second. Allen just looked a little troubled and began to leave the alleyway, "Come on. We need to get there before it gets too dark out. I didn't think I'd end up using up this much time."

"Oi, Moyashi, what's up with that stupid demanding tone?" Kanda asked and Allen looked at him.

"Can we just please hurry?" He asked, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. Kanda's eyes narrowed, it might've been well hidden(probably hidden enough so even Lavi or Link couldn't hear it) but Kanda still heard it. The small amount of regret and hurting in his voice.

"Che, whatever. The faster we get there the faster we can leave."

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Lavi bounced around, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah!" Lenalee smiled.

Link kept silent, watching Allen's movements closely. Sighing, he began to follow the exorcists out and towards the circus, Allen in lead. They, including Allen, still weren't used to seeing the brown-red hair that was on Allen's head. Even if it were meant to be it's original color, they still preferred the white color. Besides, the white will return after the mission, right?

* * *

When they arrived at the circus, there were laughing children and smiling parents. Allen froze and took a deep breath, "I-It's not like it used to be... Your Allen now... not Red..." He whispered under his breath, continuing to walk forward towards the Ringleader's tent.

"Oi! Ya can't enter there without permission!" Someone yelled and Allen stopped his friends.

"Go look around the area and see if you can sense anything, I'll get us set up here." Allen gave them a smile before walking over to the man and saying something. The man got a look of disgust, but let Allen into the tent.

Lavi grabbed Link's collar, "Nope, you're coming with us. You'll be of more use to us then Allen right now."

* * *

Allen entered the tent and instantly felt like he'd be sick. The tent, as it usually had, reeked of alcohol and decay.

"Well, well, well, who do we have 'ere?" Someone slurred and Allen felt the hair on his neck rise. Looking forward sat the man who still sometimes haunted his nightmares, Cosimo.

"I need work." Allen stood a little straighter and glared at Cosimo, a scowl taking place on his face.

"That 'air, those eyes, the fuckin' scowl, if it isn't the demon child Red. What 'appened? Did Mana just abandon ya on the streets like ya parents?" Cosimo laughed, standing up. He was still taller than Allen, but not by much.

"No. Now are my friends and I hired?" Allen growled, not giving in.

"Friends? You? Yeah right! Ya just a demon child!" Cosimo laughed again, but this time he punched Allen hard, knocking him down. "Listen 'ere, if ya 'friends' and ya 'cause any trouble, ya outta 'ere. Got it? Now go before I change mah mind."

Allen's scowl deepened as he stood up and walked out of the tent. "Fucking clown." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek where he was punched.

* * *

"Hey! It doesn't seem any akuma have been around here for a while!" Lavi ran over to the group.

So far, they had found nothing. They each split up to search for anything suspicious, but kept finding nothing.

"I hope Allen-kun is having more luck than us.." Lenalee sighed, looking around.

"Che. If he fails at getting us in, I'll personally slice him up." Kanda kicked a rock, angry at their progress.

"Let's return. We aren't having any luck clearly and Walker is probably finished now." Link turned and began heading back to the circus.

* * *

When they arrived, they were directed to a decent sized tent. Upon entering, they saw Allen sitting there still rubbing his face. "Oww... God he always hits hard..." Allen muttered, clearly not noticing the others.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, kneeling down beside him and moving his hand. "Allen! You're hurt!" She exclaimed, trying to find a cloth.

"It's okay, Lenalee. It doesn't hurt anymore." Allen smiled and sighed.

"Ne, Allen, you sure you're alright? You seem a little out of it." Lavi pointed out as Allen shot him a glare.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired." He looked down. "Oh yeah! I got your jobs sorted out. Lenalee is going to be an ariel actor, Kanda is going to be the knife thrower, Lavi is going to be a daredevil, and Link is gonna be an equilibristic(spinning plates, rolling globe, etc.)!"

"And you, Walker?" Link asked, sitting down.

"I'm going to be a clown, seeing as that is what I do best." Allen grinned and Lenalee gasped.

"That's right! When we were getting Miranda jobs when we first met you you did acts! I had totally forgotten it feels like forever ago.." She smiled brightly as she remembered Allen's acts.

His grin softened and he yawned, "Well, it's getting late and we have to get prepared for a show tomorrow."

"Right, goodnight Allen-kun." Lenalee walked over to one of the cots and sat down, a content smile on her face.

"Night~." Lavi took another cot.

"Che." Kanda sat down onto his cot.

"Nobody is questioning why there is a perfect amount of cots in here?" Link deadpanned as he walked over to the one next to Allen's.

"Oh yeah, I made sure there was enough. I had time while waiting on you guys. Night!" Allen laid down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Link woke up to someone leaving the tent. Sitting up carefully and quietly, he saw Lavi leave. Getting up, he followed Lavi outside and stood beside him. "Bookman Jr.?"

"Ne, Link, have you ever noticed the way Allen moves?" Lavi asked Link, not facing the other man.

"How he moves?"

"Yeah, like how his arm bends and such." Lavi looked at the moon.

"Why are you asking me these things, Jr?"

"I just find it interesting how Allen moves. He moves as if he's had many fractures and broken bones that never healed correctly." Lavi's eyes returned to the Ringleader's tent. "I even one night slipped Allen a sleeping drug so I could check to see if my theories were correct."

 _'H-He drugged him!?'_ Link looked at Lavi, slightly worried.

"They were. Allen has many bones that aren't bending correctly due to a past injury never healing correctly, yet he makes it seem and look like nothings happened. He's even had broken ribs that never healed properly!" Lavi's face turned dark. "The moment I find out who did this, they'll regret it. Bookman or not, if anyone hurts any of my comrades like that, they'll pay."

Link studied Lavi, "Why do you care so much about Walker?"

"He... He's one of my first real friends that 'Lavi' cares truly about. I guess I broke a rule and got attached." Lavi chuckled. "This conversation stays between us, deal?"

"... Fine. In my records, everyone slept peacefully this night. This never happened." Link sighed, "I'm going back to bed."

"Night Double-Mole!" Lavi grinned and Link forced the urge to punch Lavi down.

"Goodnight."


	3. First Act

_"Goodnight."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - First Act**

* * *

They woke the next day to someone calling everyone. Allen groaned and Lenalee cast him a worried glance, "Are you okay, Allen-kun?"

"Yeah... Just not really looking forward to having to look at Cosimo's face." Allen sat up, looking annoyed. "Ah~ Oh well, let's go before all of breakfast is gone." He smiled and held up the tent flap for his friends.

Once everyone was out of the tent, Allen stepped in front of them, "Now, I have to get this out. Do NOT act upon what you feel for everyone here. They've acted like this for years and I've just learned to deal with it. Please, keep rational, okay?" He smiled and they nodded(except for a certain samurai who just che'd).

"Good, come on." He turned back around and took his mask off, not planning to put it back on anytime soon.

* * *

When they finally reached everyone, Allen distanced himself from the others, making sure nobody thought they were with him. But of course, everyone already knew(thanks to Cosimo's big mouth) that he had friends and brought them with him. A couple performers walked over, "'ello! Ya mus' be ta' new performers." The woman said. Allen remembered her clearly and tried to actually shrink behind Link, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Ah! Yes, we are. I'm Lenalee." Lenalee smiled and the woman grinned. The man who was with her spotted Mugen and walked over, whistling.

"Nice sword, mate." He said, taking small glances at Allen.

Kanda che'd and looked at Allen, "Oi, Moyashi, what's wrong with you?"

Allen flinched as memories came across his mind, "'s nothin'" He mumbled, carrying over his accent.

"Red...? Is 'tat ya!?" The woman gasped and Allen finally walked over to the woman. "Ya, Lady Niboshi." He glanced at the woman, remembering the times when she had tried to poison him or stab his back(literally) whenever she gave the small boy a hug. He had learned to never disobey her, the very hard way.

"Red!? I 'ought ol' Cosimo was kiddin'!" The man looked at Allen with a hidden malicious look in his eyes. Allen scowled at the man, who had already began to reach for his knife as Lady Niboshi held Allen down his a tight grip.

Everyone else soon caught on to what was happening and Allen began to try and wiggle out of her grasp, spilling out swear words they hadn't known Allen knew. Allen got out of their grasp, but ended up with a scratch on his shoulder. The two snorted at Allen and walked off, planning another way to get rid of the so called 'demon' who plagued to circus.

Allen's scowl and frown deepened when he remembered his friends were standing right there and saw exactly what happened. He stood up and walked away, not even bothering to go eat seeing as his portion might be poisoned. As it always was.

* * *

"A-Allen-kun..." Lenalee stared after the boy who went the opposite way of where to cooks were.

"It's best to leave him be for now Lenalee. I don't think he would've ever wanted us to see that." Lavi clasped a hand on her shoulder and Kanda made his way to where to food was. Link stared after the boy, but ended up being dragged away to the others by Timcanpy. Link glared at the golem, but quickly realized what he was doing. He wanted Allen to have his alone time to cool off and calm down.

* * *

Allen went straight to the only place that could comfort him. Ironically enough, it was the same place where he properly met Mana and took on the name Allen.

He went to Allen's grave.

Glancing on how even the ball was nearly fully covered, Cosimo had tried to bury everything just in case if someone came back. Just in case _he_ would come back. Allen guessed Cosimo predicted Mana would abandon him and he'd return, he tried to bury Allen's grave so he wouldn't have anything to cry to.

Sitting down by the grave, he slowly dug up the ball and smiled a true smile. Closing his eyes, he remembered the moment where everything happened. Where his world would slowly start to break and fall into pieces.

 _"What was his name?"_

 _"Why..? Why am I crying even though I barely knew him?"_

 _"He only licked my hand once..."_

 _"I see... You were Allen's friend too.."_

Opening his eyes slowly, he placed the ball back down and walked over to a grassy patch next to him. Grabbing a few small wild flowers, he placed them on Allen's grave and walked off to meet up with his friends at the performance tent.

* * *

"There you are Walker." Link looked over at the teen who entered the tent. Everyone was already getting into their outfits and getting ready.

Allen just nodded and everyone watched their exchange. _'Red hadn't yelled at him for talking to him!? And he's actually cooperating with the man!?'_ Everyone but the exorcists(and Link! He's still there too!) scowled at them and turned their heads. They'll just have to get Red whilst he was alone.

Tim flew over to Allen, holding a worn case. Allen just grabbed it and walked over to somewhere private to change.

"What... happened to him?" Link asked and Lavi watched Allen. "Nothing. He's just dropped the mask." He said, helping Lenalee with her hair. She looked over at Allen, hurt in her eyes.

Kanda just looked away as one of the performers reluctantly finished his makeup.

* * *

It was finally time for the performance as a woman was long brown, slowly graying, hair. Her facial features showed her being around her late 40's early 50's. Her clothing suggested she was poor and on the streets, but otherwise, she held a kind smile.

When she had heard Red returned to the circus, she instantly started up her business in telling people's fortunes, rivaling with Lady Niboshi. Except her prices were cheaper and her fortunes came true more often.

Showing her ticket to the Ringmaster at the entrance, one of the helpers showed her to a seat. She knew their smiles were fake, after spending years dealing with them.

She sat down and got comfy, not caring to take notice of whispers concerning Red's return. Although, that is what she cared most for.

When the show started, she didn't really pay much attention to half of the acts, well, the new arielist caught her attention. Along with the other people, but they weren't who she was looking for.

The clowns came up and she sat forward, staring intently at all of the clowns for the familiar color of the reddish-brown. When she finally spotted it, it took everything to hold back her tears of happiness. Her Red was home.

When the show ended she raced back home in search for a certain present as Mana's parting words were circling around in her head.

 _"Maryann... I have one last request of you." Mana had said, picking up the sleeping Red now named Allen(but she didn't care. She'd still call him Red). "Yes, Mana?" The younger woman said, slowly standing up from her little shack in the alley._

 _"When you see Allen again, I want you to give him this." Mana held out an expensive looking present and she took it carefully._

 _"What is it?" She asked, noticing it's sudden heaviness._

 _Mana chuckled and Maryann smiled, standing on her toes to kiss the small boy's forehead. "Maryann, curious are we? You'll know when the time is right." He said, walking off waving bye._

"God, when I get my hands on you Mana I swear I will kill you." She mumbled, suddenly kneeling due to her bad legs.

* * *

Allen looked at the others, "'orry 'bout earlier. I guess I wasn't truly 'eady for ya to see 'tat..."

"It's okay Allen-kun. We understand if you didn't want us to see." Lenalee smiled at him as she laid down in her cot, exausted from the act.

"Yea! Ne, maybe tomorrow we can explore a little more?" Lavi grinned and Kanda che'd.

"Baka usagi..."

Link ignored the teens and laid down, pushing away the suddenly frantic Timcanpy.

"Tim..?" Allen asked, half-asleep, his mask slowly unconsciously making it's way onto his face.

Tim bit Allen's ear, as if pleading for him to follow. "I will tomorrow..." Allen fell asleep and only Kanda was awake enough to notice the golem's sudden urgency.

Raising a brow, he decided he'll follow tomorrow, just to see what the moyashi was planning.

"Che, baka Moyashi."


	4. Maryann and Tommy

_"Che, baka Moyashi."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Maryann and Tommy**

* * *

The next morning, Kanda woke up to Tim pulling his hair gently. Sitting up, he watched as the golem flew onto an empty cot.

Allen's cot.

Kanda instantly got up and grabbed Mugen, walking out. "Damn Moyashi... Oi, Tim! Where'd he run off to?"

Tim took the lead and led Kanda down near the performance tent, but kept around. When they arrived, they saw Allen mumbling something to a ball on a small mound.

"I'm sorry Allen... I really am.."

* * *

"Ne ne, Lena-lady, have you seen Allen or Kanda yet today?" Lavi asked her, braiding what he could of her hair.

"No, I haven't. When I woke up, both were gone." She glanced back at the redhead, "Why?"

"Well, Double-Mole over there has been searching everywhere and he looks like he's about to tear his hair out." Lavi grinned as he watched said CROW stomp around mumbling something about when he gets his hands on Allen.

Lenalee giggled and saw a small boy running around. When he approached them, he gave them a toothy smile. "Hey! Hey! Is it true you're friends with Red? The demon child?"

Before Lavi could say something about Allen not being a demon, Lenalee spoke. "Yeah, we're friends with him. What's your name?"

"Tommy! I'm eight!" His grin grew.

"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Lenalee and my friend here is Lavi." She bent down to his height, "Hey, why do you guys call Red a demon?"

"Mama said it was because of his arm! She said when he was born with it, his parents abandoned him on the streets. I also heard that when he was around 4ish, the circus came around and he joined it! Desperate for food, whatever that means. Oh! And Mama said that I am not allowed to play with him or be near him cause she's scared that Red would kidnap me and do horrible things to me. But I don't believe her! I've been watching you guys for the past couple of days and he seems like a nice, cool guy!" Tommy looked at them with honest eyes and Lenalee smiled.

"He is a nice person. Right, Lavi?"

Lavi smirked, "Yeah!" He walked over to the little boy and patted his head, "By the way, you have really proper speech for an 8 year old."

"Mama said that we were this high class or something." Tommy wrinkled his nose, "She says I can't play with other kids because they're lower than me."

"Who's the kid?" Link suddenly spoke up, scaring them.

"Ah! Double-Mole this is Tommy. Tommy this is Double-Mole!" Lavi put his arm around Link, who glared at the redhead.

"My name is Link, Jr."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hey Tommy, have you seen Red anywhere?" Lenalee smiled at the boy who looked back up at her.

"No... Ne, whats that glowy thing around your ankles? And why do you have a glowy hammer?" Tommy asked the two exorcists who froze at his question.

"No... way..."

* * *

Kanda quickly hid behind the dead tree by Allen and continued listening.

"I'm sorry Allen... I really am... If I knew Cosimo really wanted to kill you, I would've probably tried to help. But after he tried to get me to put shattered glass in your food, I should've cared for once. Mana really cared for you, after all. But I guess I'll always be that annoyance street rat who never cares for a single person. Right, Allen?" Allen smiled at the ball, a true genuine smile. His eyes were still empty and void of any emotion, so Kanda could tell Allen didn't have his mask on.

But what really got Kanda was that the baka Moyashi kept repeating his name. Trying to piece everything together, he peeked around the tree.

"I'm sorry you're dead. I cried ya know because of ya! I promised to nevah show any emotion to anyone, yet on tah day ya died, I cried! You were the only living thing to treat me human..." Allen buried his face into his knees and Kanda instantly pieced together what happened.

Red was told to kill Allen, but he refused, probably earning a beating knowing him. Cosimo beat Allen to death and Red must've found Mana burying the body. He cried at the makeshift grave. If that was the case, then who was their "Allen"?

"Mana named me after you ya know. Funny... I was named after a circus performers dog... If Kanda ever found out, I'll probably never be free of his and Lavi's teasing..."

Kanda looked back at the teen who was now standing up. There were more footsteps and someone approached Allen.

"Red... It is you..." He heard a woman's voice.

"M-M-Maryann!?" Allen exclaimed and Kanda instantly shot out from behind the tree with Mugen. Allen turned around surprised and Maryann raised a brow at the Japanese man.

"Oi, who're you?" He asked walking towards the woman. Allen instantly scowled and walked over to the woman as well, "It'd be nice if you didn't point that towards her, BaKanda."

"My name is Maryann. Follow me if you want to know more. And Red, I have something for you." The woman, Maryann, said turning around.

Allen followed her, his scowl lightening a bit. Kanda watched, narrowing his eyes. To him, there is no way, after what he just heard from the Moyashi, that he could just follow this woman towards a dark alley without a care.

Long story short, Kanda ended up following them. Being half-pulled by Tim that is(He'll never admit to it though).

* * *

When they finally reached the makeshift shack in the back of an alley, Allen stretched and acted like it was home.

"Seems nothings changed here." Allen said, sitting down on a wooden chair at a table.

"Seems nothings changed with your attitude." Maryann retorted, handing them tea.

"..." Kanda quietly watched as the two shot insults at each other like they were old friends. They probably were.

"So, what's your name?" Maryann finally asked after giving up on Allen, who just rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim, leaving saying they were going to check the surrounding area for thugs.

"My name is Kanda." He looked at her, his eyes still narrowed.

"As I have said before, my name is Maryann. I guess you could say I was a mother figure for the boy while he lived here with Mana. They'd visit sometimes from their travels and Allen would give me stuff. But I have a question for you, what's happened with Mana?" She asked, giving him a glare.

Kanda grunted, "Dead."

Maryann's eyes widened, "I see... That explains it."

"Explains what?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Red. He seemed a bit off as I observed him at the show. And when we argued earlier, he's lost some of the fire when he insults me unlike he used to. It worries me, especially when I can tell his hair isn't the same colour anymore."

"You can tell that much? You're sharper than I expected. His hair is snow white now, from trauma. Also, he hides behind a mask now. When we got here, we finally got to see the real him." Kanda smirked.

"Oh please, I helped raise the kid. That is, until Cross appeared demanding something from me, hoping it'd forever break the so called 'Mana's Mask'. I didn't know what it was until you told me Mana was dead." Maryann huffed.

"What did General Cross want..?" Kanda asked.

"This. I don't know whats inside, but Mana gave it to me. He told me to give it to Red the next time I saw him. Well, I guess he's Allen now." She pulled out a box and placed it on the table.

"I'm back." Allen reentered, looking pissed.

"What's gotten to you, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, glaring at the teen.

"Nothing BaKanda. What's this..?" Allen asked, motioning to the box.

"It's for you." Maryann smiled, "From Mana."

Allen was instantly seated and was now holding the box. "For.. me?"

"That's what I was told." Maryann stood up, pouring herself more tea. Allen looked a little unsure and Kanda sighed.

"Just open it up, Moyashi."

Shooting a glare at Kanda, Allen slowly opened the box and gasped.

Inside, was a picture.

Of Mana and Allen.


	5. Innocence Found

_Inside, was a picture._

 _Of Mana and Allen._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Innocence Found**

* * *

Allen's eyes widened and he froze, staring at the picture. Maryann sighed and stood up, "Come on, Samurai. Let's give the boy some alone time."

Kanda che'd and stood, "I expect you be ready to return in 5 minutes or I'm leaving you here, Moyashi." He strode out of the shack, Maryann following, scolding him about saying that.

Allen placed the picture down as his mind went blank. The picture was of him and Mana when he was first adopted by the clown. He picked the picture up again and turned it around, finding Mana's handwriting on the back. The handwriting in which he never thought he would see again.

 _December 25, 18XX_

 _Mana and Allen_

 _Dear Allen, when you receive this I'm guess that I'm gone and you're alone, right? Maybe you've found some friends. Or... Maybe you're Nea? If you are Nea, hey brother. It's been a long while, huh? Oh, who am I kidding. Whichever you are, I'm just going to say this._

 _Whatever you do, just keep walking. Go forth, don't stop._

 _Mana_

Allen didn't notice the tears prick up in the corners of his eyes, he was too shocked. He felt something within him stir while he read the note. "Damn..." He stood up, putting the picture in his pocket. Wiping the stray tears that was brave enough to fall, he walked out of the shack. Ignoring Kanda and Maryann, he continued to walk away. He didn't know where to go, but he guessed the circus was a place to go. After all, he was also on a mission and needed to return.

Kanda followed him, but he was in too much shock to listen to what the Japanese exorcist was saying to him.

Kanda was fed up with how Allen was acting and grabbed his shoulder, grabbing the other's attention. He then punched Allen, "Oi, Moyashi, wake up." He growled, but the other's blank stare never changed.

That's when he determined Allen was in traumatic shock and sighed, "I swear you're gonna get yourself killed." He grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him the rest of the way.

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi looked at Link who returned the confused look. Tommy... can see innocence?

"Oi, baka Usagi, a little help?" They heard an annoyed voice from behind Tommy. Looking up, they saw Kanda pulling Allen, who appeared to be in shock. Lavi shot up and examined Allen, who just stared downward.

"He's in traumatic shock. But it's not to serious. Something must've put him in it, any idea?" Lavi asked Kanda.

"Che, he was given a picture from an old friend of his. That may have done it. Baka Moyashi." Kanda glared at Allen.

"A picture?" Link asked as Lenalee looked at Tommy, who looked amazed.

"Yeah. I think the woman mentioned something about him and Mana." Kanda moved his glare down to the boy, "Who's the sprout?"

"My name is Tommy! I saw your act last night, it was so cool! Hey hey, why's your sword glowing?" Tommy burst out and Kanda's eyes widened slightly as he mouthed 'What the fuck?' to Lenalee.

"He can apparently see innocence." Lenalee informed him. "But currently, I'm more worried about Allen-kun.."

"Who's Allen?" Tommy asked.

"Allen is Red." Lenalee told him. "He's currently not feeling well, though."

"Is this the picture?" Lavi asked when he pulled a small picture out of Allen's pocket.

"Yeah." Kanda confirmed, grabbing it. He flipped it to the back, "Well, that explains it. There is a note on the back."

Lavi took the picture back and read it aloud, everyone but Tommy's eyes widened. "Nea? As in The Fourteenth?" Lenalee instantly asked when Lavi finished.

"It appears so. I think Walker is in shock from Mana not knowing who would be reading, either that, or the final sentence." Link concluded, taking the picture. "This will be going to Central when we return."

Through the whole thing, Allen didn't move. His mind was racing with too many questions and no answers. He didn't even notice when his eye activated, signalling an Akuma nearby.

"Allen? Hey, Allen? Gah! He's too far out to hear us!" Lavi tried shaking Allen as a group of people watched, a grin on their faces. "How the hell do we know who the akuma is now?"

The group of 15 made their way over to the exorcists, "HeLlo ExoRCisTs." The group said in unison, revealing 15 Level Ones.

"Too easy." Kanda pulled Mugen out.

"Is it?" They heard another mechanical voice and turned around, finding 20 Level Twos floating in the air. About 10 Level Threes were behind the Level Twos.

"Shit..." Lavi pulled out Iron Hammer, "Link! Watch Allen and the kid!"

Lenalee activated Dark Boots and began to attack beside Lavi and Kanda. Tommy, who was frightened, ran over to Allen who was now on his knees and hugged him, searching for comfort. Link began to throw Fire Talismans towards some of the Level Ones that came near. He glanced over at Allen and Tommy before being blinded by a sudden bright green light. When the light dimmed, all eyes were on Tommy and Allen, and the exorcists and Link gasped.

Allen's left arm looked normal, and no innocence could be sensed. Tommy's eyes glowed the same green color innocence did, and that's when they realized it.

Tommy was the innocence accommodator they were looking for.

"Tommy!" Lenalee killed the Level Two she was attacking, only then noticing the Level Three that made its way over to the child and Allen. Link, who was currently preoccupied with some Level Ones, couldn't get over to the two. A flash of black hair flew by and killed the Level Three.

"Oi, Moyashi, snap out of it." Kanda growled. "Or I'll make you."

Allen twitched and Kanda smirked. "Moyashi."

Allen twitched again.

"Mo-ya-shi." Kanda's grin grew as Allen mumbled something. "What was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you, Moyashi."

"MAH NAME IS ALLEN BAKANDA!" Allen yelled, punching Kanda.

"It's about damn time." Kanda punched Allen back. They were about to go into a full blown fight if it weren't for Lenalee reminding them they were in the middle of a battle. Luckily, their tent was further away from the circus and nobody would get hurt.

"Crown Clown." Allen activated Crown Clown although the others couldn't tell.

* * *

When the battle was finished, they all looked at Tommy, who's eyes were wide. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" His eyes still had the green glow and Allen's arm still looked normal.

"It appears Tommy's innocence makes other innocence seem hidden. Walker, what does your left arm look like?" Link asked Allen.

"Uh, like it usually does?" Allen sounded confused at the question.

"I see... Well, to us it looks like a normal arm." Link glanced back at the boy who was currently fawning over Allen.

"It's Red! Is it true your arm is cursed by a demon? Is it? IS IT?" Tommy asked Allen, super excited.

Allen flinched a little at his question, "Mah arm ain't cursed... an' I 'ave a name too. It's Allen."

Tommy continued to dance around Allen asking him questions until Cosimo appeared along with a strict looking woman, apparently wealthy. Tommy's innocence then, conviently, wore off and Allen's arm looked like it usually did. Charcoal black and smooth looking.

"Tommy! Get away from that," The woman shot a glare at Allen, who looked away, "demon! You disobedient child! I told you to stay away!" She walked over and grabbed Tommy's arm, dragging him away from Allen.

"M-Mother..." Tommy looked frightened and looked back at Allen.

"Go along. She must've been worried. I'll be okay." Allen gave Tommy one of his famous fake smiles. Tommy nodded and allowed his mom to pull him away.

"Red, come wit' me." Cosimo slurred and Allen groaned.

"I'll be back." He told the others and followed Cosimo.

* * *

Lenalee fell asleep while waiting for Allen to return. Lavi had placed her onto her cot and returned outside where Link was attempting to interrogate Kanda. Keyword, attempting.

He stopped when they saw Allen limping back, muttering insults and swears. Allen appeared to be beat up as he made his way to the others.

"O-Oi... Allen..." Lavi ran over to help his friend. Leaning Allen onto him he sat Allen down against the outside of the tent.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Allen growled, his scowl looking menacing. "I'm used to it."

"We still need to dress and disinfect the wounds." Lavi got up and walked into the tent, returning to Allen with some bandages.

Allen grunted and looked away, "Whatever."

When Lavi finished, Allen looked tired. "You tired, buddy?" Lavi grinned as Allen shot him a glare.

Allen stood up and wobbled a bit before stabilizing himself, "I'm going to visit someone."

Before Link or Lavi could protest, Allen limped away.

"I think I know where he's going.." Kanda stood and followed Allen. Lavi ran after him, "Where?"

"Allen's grave." Kanda said, not noticing the redheads shocked look.

* * *

Allen plopped down in front of the mound and looked at the ball on top. Taking deep breaths, Allen let out a weakened laugh.

"He's trying to take over..." He placed his head into his hands. "I-Its hard... continuously repelling his attempts of taking over my mind and body.."

Allen sat in the silence, smiling. "You wanna know what else is funny? How I keep switching personalities. One moment, I'm Allen Walker. The next, I'm Red. Then there's the lingering feeling of _him_ in the back of my mind." He glanced up, "I haven't slept in two whole months..."

He stopped talking when he heard footsteps. Looking over in the direction of the noise, he saw three figures running over to him.

Then he blacked out.


	6. SS Shared Past

**Short Story 1 - Shared Past**

* * *

 _These short stories will appear when I begin to have troubles writing the next chapter/idea shortages. These will act as a sort of filler in place of the upcoming chapter and it will include previews.  
_

 _Till next chapter!  
~Stormi_

* * *

"Oi! Maryann! Didya' hear?" A drunken man turned to a 30 something year old woman with long, braided brown hair. Her facial features looked soft, which masked her ruder personality.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Unlike the others on the streets, she actually cared for speaking properly.

"Ol' Mana 'as adopted a kid!" The man swayed, "It's ta demon child, Red."

"Mana's adopted? And he's adopted the demon child!?" She asked, surprised. To her, Mana was like a brother. True, he's only been in town for a few months, but whenever they met up to talk, he was kind.

Red, the demon child on the other hand, always tried to steal something from her. Whenever he was near, she'd be on guard for small hands. They fought, but unlike others, she didn't beat the boy half to death.

She instantly walked out of the small bar in the alley and made her way towards the circus. When she arrived, she went straight to Mana's tent, where she did indeed find Mana taking care of a smaller Red's injuries.

"So... The rumors were true." She smirked at the thought of Mana taking care of the small troublemaker.

"Maryann, be nice. Allen here has done nothing wrong." Mana smiled and Red looked down, unsure.

"Allen? Is that what you're calling the boy?" Maryann asked, raising a brow. Red glared at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"Shaddup ya ol' lady!" Red growled.

"Old lady? Excuse me little boy, I am not old! I'm only 36!" Maryann growled back.

"Now now, if we're going to be friends, we must be nicer to each other." Mana stepped between the two. Maryann and Red just scowled and turned away from each other.

"Brat." Maryann mumbled.

"Old hag." Red muttered as Mana continued to dress the boy's wounds.

"Get. Along." Mana smiled and the two flinched, "Y-Yes, Mana."

* * *

"Oh? You're in town?" Maryann grinned when she saw Mana and Red walk by her alley.

"Maryann!" Mana smiled and Red scowled.

"You're still here?" He said in better English. Mana must've been teaching him.

"And I still will be for many years." Maryann shot back at the boy who was tempted to just start attacking if it weren't for Mana's hand on his shoulder.

"Old hag."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Demon."

"The clouds are very nice today..." Mana looked up at the sky as the two continued to throw insults at each other.

* * *

"Maryann!" Red ran over to the woman when he saw her. He was now 10 and a whole lot nicer than when he was first adopted. But he still was annoying and insulted people. At least he smiled now.

"Red? What's up?" She asked, looked at the boy.

"Mana said we were gonna go to a new town soon!" Red crawled onto Maryann's back. "I just wanted to say goodbye before we left."

Today must be one of his good days if he's this nice. Either that or Mana seriously scolded the boy. Maryann smiled and moved the boy in front of her, so now she's holding him while he hugs her.

"Oh? That's very kind of you." She gently poked his forehead and he laughed.

"Mana also said in this new town, I could get you a new present!" Red gave her a toothy grin.

She laughed along with the boy.

Too bad that was the last she'd see of Mana.

Too bad she'd never get that present.

She'd later learn from Allen that Mana had died in that town and he was taken in by his Master, given a new life.

* * *

"Have ya heard? 'at demon child is back to curse us!" Maryann, now in her late 40's early 50's with graying hair, passed by a group of people spreading rumors.

"Red? Tell ta children to keep back!" A woman gasped and Maryann stopped, her eyes widening.

She had thought that maybe Red and Mana were dead, died from illness or something. But Red was alive. Mana was possibly alive. She was now running towards the circus, not slowing down until she saw the tents. People were standing outside of the circus nervously and awkwardly, trying to see if the rumors were true.

A few hours later during the show when Maryann finally spotted Allen, a soft smile lit her face.

"You damned brat... Why did you return after all these years?" A few tears pricked at her eyes.

Her Red was home.

* * *

 **Preview for Next Chapter - Uncle and Innocence Retrieval**

* * *

 _"I won't be controlled by you."_

 _"You won't have to be."_

 _"Tommy is MY son! I'll do as I wish with him!"_

 _"Excuse me, Ma'am, but Tommy isn't your..."_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"Welcome to the Black Order."_


	7. AN

**A/N**

Hi, so, quick mini announcement.

I may or may not have basically deleted the WHOLE entire chapter while trying to figure out how to write a Nea and Allen scene... So it may take me a little longer to get a chapter out.

SO sorry! I promise to have it rewritten and up soon though!

-Stormi

* * *

Kanda: Pfft, useless.

 **Stormi: You ain't better.**

Allen: HA!

Kanda: Che, baka Admin and Moyashi

 _Creator: She's not admin though..._

 **Stormi: I'M AWESOME!**

 _Creator: Sorry Storm, but you're smaller than Allen-kun._

Allen: YES!

Kanda: Che

 **Stormi: ... Why are you here in the first place?**

 _Creator: That's my cue to go, again, Storm is sorry for deleting the chapter and we promise to get it out soon! Bye!_

Kanda and Allen: Bye..

 **Stormi: WHATEVER! Bye guys!**


	8. Uncle and Innocence Retrieval

_Then he blacked out._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** **Uncle and Innocence Retrieval**

* * *

Kanda and Lavi were quick to Allen's side when he passed out suddenly. "Che, baka Moyashi." Kanda caught the teen just as he fell back. Lavi grimaced when he saw what was happening, Allen's skin was slowly turning into a sickening ash gray color.

"He always has such great timing.." Lavi whispered as Link pulled out Talismans just in case. Kanda felt Allen's forehead, "Che, he has a huge fever. The baka.."

Before Link could restrain Allen, a voice laughed from behind them.

"I knew it, he's a demon afta' all."

* * *

Lenalee yawned, walking out of the tent. "Where did they go...?" She mumbled, looking around. Sighing, she stretched, "Might as well look for Tommy while they're gone. One person trying to convince a strict woman is better than multiple after all! Hm... I wonder if Tommy's mother is like Matron?"

Lenalee had just left the circus area when Tim ran into her. "Ah! Timcanpy, there you are! I'm sure Allen-kun was looking for you."

Tim opened his mouth and showed her a projection of Tommy being dragged away by his mother, "You know where Tommy is?" Lenalee asked Tim who nodded in response.

"Okay! Lead the way." She said as the golden golem turned and began to fly away.

* * *

Silver eyes slowly opened, a beautiful and big moon shines above. _This scene... It's familiar..._

Allen's eyes widened and he instantly jolted, earning himself a tight squeeze from the chains that chained him to the winged throne. "Ah, ah, ah~. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Each time you struggle, the chains become tighter. I just want to talk, that is all." A deep, smooth voice said.

Looking up from the chains, Allen found himself staring at a Tyki lookalike. "Where are my manners? I am Nea D. Campbell, or Nea Walker, whichever you prefer. Or maybe you'd prefer to call me 14th? How about Uncle?" His grin grew and Allen just kept glaring at the man.

"Well, seeing as you clearly don't want to talk to me, I'll just tell you why I brought you here. You see, your innocence Crown Clown and I have made a deal. Well, more like I promised Crown Clown something..." Nea pulled out a chair out of nowhere and sat down. While Nea was talking, Allen could feel Crown Clown tingle as if agreeing to what the Noah was saying.

"Well, the deal was that if I only take over your body with your consent, you'll of course be sent here, Crown Clown wouldn't attack me. I promised that when allowed to take over, that I'd keep your body safe. I'll of course return your body back to you, and you can keep having control and live whatever life you have left remaining. I just wanted to, well, bond with you a little so that it won't be too awkward between us." Nea's smile shrank a little to a more normal size.

"Why?" Allen asked. "Why are you only now coming to peace with me? For the past however long it was since you awoke in my mind, just now tell me and stop your attempts of taking over?"

"Something within me changed. You did something to me and I want to know what and why. All of a sudden one day whilst trying to take over, I suddenly felt like it was wrong and I want to know why! It was like a wave, it came and went. My resolve weakened and I want to know why! Why do I feel as if protecting you and your mind and body came above killing the Earl!" Nea held his head and began to laugh. "Why do I suddenly care for someone who was meant to be a host for me?"

Allen was taken aback when he heard Nea's outburst. Then, Allen let out a tiny smile. "I see. You care for me? You might be the first.."

* * *

Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the voice, finding Cosimo standing there. "Get tat' bloody demon outta 'ere. Before he curses us al'."

Lavi's eye narrowed and mumbled something under his breath. Link glared at the drunken man before returning his gaze to Allen. The ash gray kept switching between the pale skin color they all knew. Kanda laid Allen down and grabbed Mugen's hilt, glaring at Cosimo. Lavi stood up and walked over to Cosimo, and with a menacing smile, punched Cosimo square in the face, knocking the man out.

"What? He deserved it." Lavi sighed and looked back over at Allen. "It seems like Moyashi-chan is fighting the Noah..."

"Lets just hope he wins." Kanda got up and walked over to Cosimo, dragging the man away.

"Walker..."

* * *

Lenalee walked up to the steps of the house, following Tim to the door. "You sure he's here?" She asked Tim who gave her a small nod and perched himself on her head. She knocked on the door and Tommy answered it.

"Hello? Oh! Miss Lenalee!" Tommy's face lit up and he hugged her waist. She hugged him back giggling.

"Hello Tommy! It's nice to see you again." She let go and bent down, "Can I see your mother?"

"Yeah! Mother is this way!" He took her hand and pulled Lenalee into a sitting room where the strict woman from earlier sat. She was talking to what seemed to be a maid.

"Mother! Look who's here! It's that pretty miss from earlier!" Tommy let go of Lenalee and ran over to the other woman in the room. "Hello Laura! Look! See, I told you she was pretty!" Tommy held the maid's dress as she looked over at Lenalee and smiled.

"Young Master, why don't we go play a game and leave the Mistress and the pretty lady to talk?" Laura smiled and picked Tommy up, carrying him out of the room.

The strict woman sighed, "Sit. I knew this day would come. You take one family member and now you must take the next."

Lenalee sat across from her, "Someone else in this family had innocence?"

"Yes, my husband's brother's child. We all lived together until the child was born, the mother of the child was also a Finder. She left one day with the baby and never returned. Anywho, my name is Sara." Sara looked Lenalee up and down, "What is your name, child?"

"Lenalee."

"Chinese I presume." Sara glared at Lenalee, "I won't allow you to take my son away. He's the only heir left of this family, I intend to keep him and marry him off."

"But Miss-" Lenalee began but instantly fell silent, Sara was glaring at her ankles.

Thankfully before Sara said anything else, the door opened and Tommy ran in with Laura at his heels. Tommy was a giggling mess and he hopped onto Lenalee's lap, "Hey, Lenalee! Guess what?"

"What is it?" Lenalee asked the boy who was still a giggling mess. Sara shot Laura a glare before standing up.

"I will not have this kind of attitude in my house." Sara walked over and grabbed Tommy's collar. "You will not act that way, it isn't right for a gentleman."

Tommy began to squirm from his mother's hold and Laura instantly ran over as if she knew what the boy was about to shout, and what he did shout caught Lenalee by surprise.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MOTHER!"

* * *

Nea had just finished telling Allen everything about him. Allen hung his head, taking all of the information in. "I know it's a bit much now, and I know I'm a little late when I ask this, but do you think we could start over and forget about all of the 'evil Noah trying to take me over' thing? Cross was... exaggerating a bit then." Nea asked and the chains fell loose.

Allen looked up and smiled, "Sure. See you around my head." Allen grinned before everything went black again. The last thing he heard was Nea laughing.

"Bye bye nephew~. See you later."

* * *

Allen woke with a jolt, his eyes wide. He could barely move and realized there were Binding Talismans on him.

"Are you Noah?" Lavi asked cautiously and Allen glared at the redhead. "Glaring doesn't really help..." Lavi began when Allen let out a sigh.

"Lavi~" Allen let Dark Allen out a little and Lavi shivered.

"Defiantly Allen.." He confirmed and Link released the Talismans.

Kanda walked over and punched Allen in the face, "Payback Moyashi for earlier." Then he walked away.

"O-Oww..." Allen sat up and Lavi supported him. Link watched Kanda leave then turned to the two, "Do you know where he put the body?"

"B-Body!?" Allen exclaimed looking at Lavi for an explanation.

"I may have punched that Cosimo man in the face, knocking him out. Kanda dragged his unconscious body somewhere though..." Lavi let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly, a laugh was heard. It was an unfamiliar laugh and when Lavi looked at Allen to ask where he though the laugh was coming from, he got a surprise. The bell like laughter was Allen's.

Lavi's eye widened as well as Link's. They have never heard or seen the boy's true laugh, and that's when they were reminded that Allen was only 16, a child. Allen's laugh was childish and he looked truly happy.

"He deserved that!" Allen said when he was done laughing.

Lavi grinned and Link sighed, "I'm going to look for that body." Link walked off.

* * *

Laura instantly backed away from the boy and moved towards Lenalee. Sara gritted her teeth and threw Tommy into the wall, a painting fell on top of him.

"Stupid boy. I am your mother!" Sara growled and Tommy stood up.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Tommy yelled and ran over to Lenalee, hugging her waist. Laura ran over to Sara to try and calm her down and Lenalee bent down to hug the boy.

"What do you mean..?" Lenalee whispered to the boy in their hug and Tommy broke it, looking at her.

"Mother killed Mommy and took me, saying something about having to keep me from the Order and won't happen again..." Tommy sniffled and Lenalee looked at Sara.

 _'We all lived together until the child was born, the mother of the child was also a Finder. She left one day with the baby and never returned.'_

Lenalee thought about the files on her brother's desk, the name Sara circling in her head. That's when she pieced it together.

 _Sara Lark, age 23, considered MIA during an Akuma attack._

"Thank you Lavi for teaching me some memory tricks.." Lenealee muttered under her breath and looked at Sara. "Sara Lark, you are hereby arrested under the Black Order for abandonment and murder. You are to come with us and stand under the Grand Generals." Lenalee said and Laura smiled at her as if saying thank you.

"Wha-!? How did you-!?" Sara glared at Lenalee.

"And we're taking Tommy for possibilities of being an accommodator." Lenalee finished, standing up with Tommy in her arms. Laura grabbed Sara's arms and put them behind her back and held her there.

"If possible, Miss Lenalee, I could come with you to help Tommy?" Laura asked and Lenalee smiled.

"I see no reason why not. You can help Emilia with Timothy as well." Lenalee looked at Sara once again and using one hand to hold Tommy, she pulled out a clipboard. Smacking Sara in the back of the head with it, she knocked the woman out, "There, now she'll be easier to take."

 _'Scary...'_ Laura and Tommy thought as Lenalee put the clipboard away.

"Now, off to the others! Mission is complete!" Lenalee said and Tim popped out of her pocket.

* * *

When they returned to the circus, Link bound Sara using Talismans and Cosimo was returned to the Ringmaster. "I'm going to call up Nii-san and tell him we finished. Can I trust you guys to watch after Tommy?"

"Of course, Lena-lady." Lavi said pulling said boy over to him. Allen raised a brow at Lavi and Kanda just glared at the boy. Lenalee sighed and walked off, leaving the boys and Laura to watch over Tommy.

"Say Laura~ you wanna know something~?" Lavi walked over to the woman who only glanced at Lavi.

"Not interested." She said rejecting him and Allen burst out into laughter. It wasn't of course his real laughter, but it was close. Kanda smirked and Link grabbed the small boy, leering him away from Lavi.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Okay, since Tommy and Laura are now going to be reoccurring characters, it's only right I tell you what they look like.**

 **Tommy is a small boy with short wavy brown hair. His face is freckled and he has giant chocolate brown eyes. His innocence is in his eyes making him a parasitic-type accommodator. Before gaining his exorcist uniform, he'd usually wear a tan button-up shirt and dark brown trousers. His exorcist uniform is similar to Timothy's except instead of shorts, he has pants. As he said before, he is around eight years old, almost nine. The general that watches over him is Froi Tiedoll.**

 **Laura is around Lenalee's size with her long, straight blonde hair in a bun(now worn down). She has black eyes and her skin is pale. She, like Emilia, watches over the boys when they aren't training or away on a mission. Before she wore a typical maid's uniform, but now she wears a simple dress. Her job at the Order is tutoring Timothy and Tommy.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I really liked the concept of Emilia joining the Order as Timothy's tutor and I decided halfway through the chapter to include Laura in the same way. Heck, when I first started the chapter I didn't even decide to have Laura in it. It just happened.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!  
~Stormi**


	9. Welcome Home, Tommy!

_Link grabbed the small boy, leering him away from Lavi._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Welcome Home, Tommy!**

* * *

"I see... Okay, you can return to the others. See you when you get home, bye." Komui smiled and hung up. Leaning back into his seat, he looked at the neglected pile of paperwork.

"A new exorcist eh? I wonder what he's like..."

* * *

"Come on, Tommy, it's time for us to go." Lenalee smiled at the boy as Laura finished packing for him. Allen was talking to Link about something and Lavi was dangerously braiding Kanda's hair. Tommy nodded and took his bag from Laura.

Allen sighed, "Link, I'll finish when we get back." He said, frustrated at Link's million questions.

"Fine. When we get back."

"BAKA USAGI!" Kanda roared and pulled out Mugen, pointing it at Lavi. Lavi hopped backwards and hid behind Allen and Link. Lenalee walked out and glared at the boys, who suddenly seemed to shrink under her gaze(except Kanda. He just put Mugen away).

"Shall we?" She asked and Allen smiled, giving her a small nod.

* * *

When they arrived, Komui was standing outside the Ark waiting for them. He gave them a warm smile, "Welcome home."

"Yeah, we're home." Allen smiled. Tommy ran out of the Ark and looked around the room the Ark was in before looking at Komui.

"Who're you?" He asked, pointing at Komui.

"Tommy! So that's where you ran off to... Komui-nii, this is Tommy. The new exorcist. Tommy, this is my older brother, Komui." Lenalee smiled, walking over to the two. While introductions were still underway, Allen disappeared along with Link.

"Okay! Time to check your innocence!" Komui announced happily and the exorcists shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked and Komui grinned evilly. Taking the boy's hand, he dragged him away.

"Laura-san, come with me and I'll introduce you to Emilia-san and Miranda-san." Lenalee took the older woman's hand and took her away, leaving Kanda and Lavi alone.

"Ne, where did the beansprout go..?" Lavi looked around.

"Che."

* * *

"Leverrier." Allen glared at the other man in the room.

"Walker, why don't you have a seat?" The Hitler-wannabe smiled coldly, motioning to the seat across from him.

Allen stared at the man for a few more seconds before sitting across from him. Link moved behind Leverrier, who looked pleased that Allen was cooperating. "Now, Walker, is it true that you and the 14th made peace?"

Allen's eyes widened, "How...?" He knew Link didn't tell him, Link was with him the whole time. Who told Leverrier? Was there a CROW there without their knowledge?

"You do not ask the questions here! Is it true you and the Noah made peace!?" Leverrier barked and Allen glared at the man.

"If I said yes?"

"Walker this is a warning. Answer the questions truthfully and I can spare you punishment." Leverrier said coldly and Allen had to fight back the urge to punch the man.

 **'Tell him. If you don't I'm afraid we'd get hurt.'** He heard Nea's voice in his head. Nea sounded anxious, just as anxious as Allen.

 _'I'm rubbing off on you.'_ Allen smirked inwardly and he heard Nea chuckle.

"It is true." Allen looked Leverrier in the eye and the man smirked.

"Good, allow me to talk to him! We need all of the info we can get!" Leverrier stood up and Allen sighed.

"He can't come out unless we're in peril danger. Or at least if I am near danger." Allen said smoothly, knowing if he made the wrong move, he and Nea would both be in trouble.

"If that is the case-" Leverrier began before the door opened suddenly, showing Komui.

"Inspector? What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Central?" Komui asked, moving over to his desk and Leverrier scowled.

Allen smiled and stood up, "If you don't mind, I have to prepare for a party."

Leverrier stared after Allen as he and Link left, then he turned his gaze to Komui.

"I have a request. Well, more like an order." He smirked as he closed the door, turning to Komui.

* * *

"Is this high enough?" Lavi yelled down to Lenalee who was watching Lavi and Miranda put up the banner.

"Yeah! Miranda, can you please raise it up a little on your side?" Lenalee yelled over to Miranda who nodded and raised it a little higher. "Perfect!"

They finished putting the banner up and Allen walked in. "Ah! There you are!" Lavi ran over to Allen and tackled him, "Where'd you go when we returned?"

"Nowhere, Lavi. I just left to my room.." Allen pulled Lavi off and gave him a smile.

"Che, you're late." Kanda growled from where he was being forced to help set up.

"So? At least I'm not as slow as you, BaKanda." Allen glared at Kanda. Kanda glared back.

"It's almost time~ Now my dearies can you please help me set up the food~?" Jeryy asked and Allen was over there in a split second.

* * *

"Tommy! Come here! I wanna show you the cafeteria." Krory smiled and Timothy looked up from where he was talking to Tommy.

"Can I come?" Timothy asked and Krory nodded, giving Timothy a wink.

"Come on Tommy!" Timothy grinned pulling the other boy up.

"Okay!" Tommy ran along with Timothy, Krory watching from where he stood.

"Poor kids... Being forced into this war at such a young age." He smiled sadly, following behind them.

* * *

Link was put on watch for Tommy(somehow Allen convinced him into doing it). He watched the halls carefully until he heard Timothy and Tommy's laughter. "They're here!" He called out and hid next to Allen. Everyone went silent as the boys ran in, Krory soon following.

"Why's it so dark?" Tommy asked and the lights flicked on, everyone standing from where they were hiding(except Kanda, who was just standing in the corner sulking).

"WELCOME HOME, TOMMY!" Everyone(but Kanda of course) yelled and Tommy grinned.

"I-I'm home!" He said and everyone laughed.

* * *

"Tonight was a success." Lenalee smiled as she watched Timothy show Tommy something.

"Yeah, I'm glad Tommy gets along so well with Timothy. Then again, they are around the same age." Allen took another bite of his dango.

"Ne, Allen, do you think Yuu will be nice to the kid?" Lavi asked, grinning.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Baka. Usagi." Kanda growled, glaring at Lavi.

"No chance. Sorry." Allen responded to Lavi, sighing.

Lenalee giggled and Allen smiled. Tommy ran over with Timothy at his heels, "Hey Red, is it true you can eat a giant pile of food?" Tommy asked. "Cause Timothy said you can."

"My name is Allen... And yeah, it's true." Allen grabbed another dango from his pile of food.

"How fast?" Tommy asked, looking determined for an answer.

"Moyashi's current high score is 5 minutes." Lavi looked at Tommy. "We don't know if he can go faster than that yet though."

Tommy looked shocked as Timothy pulled him away, telling him another story. Allen shot a glare at Lavi, "My name is Allen."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Moyashi." Lavi glanced at Allen, who was being held back by Lenalee.

Kanda smirked and returned to eating his soba.

Allen suddenly felt like something was wrong, _'Uncle?'_

 **'Allen, I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen soon.'**

 _'Like what..?'_

Link looked at Allen, a small hint of worry in his eyes.

* * *

Komui's face darkened while sitting next to Reever at the party. He remembered Leverrier's request when he saw Allen smiling.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Reever asked, looking at Komui.

"Leverrier." Komui looked down.

"What happened this time?" Reever asked cautiously and Komui looked up at him.

"He gave me an order and a time limit. We have 24 hours." Komui eye's looked sorrowful.

"Till what..?" Reever gave Komui a worried look as the Chinese man looked back down.

"Till Allen-kun has to be sent to Central."

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Leverrier wants Allen in Central! But what for?**

 **Nea has a bad feeling and Link appears to be worried for Allen.**

 **What's going to happen? But before we get to know that, it's almost time for Tommy's first mission!**

 **See you next chapter!  
~Stormi**


	10. First Mission

_"Till Allen-kun has to be sent to Central."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - First Mission**

* * *

Tommy watched as Allen ordered his normal pile of food the next morning. Well, what he didn't know was that Allen was slowly starting to order, little by little, more food to feed himself and his innocence. Tommy then turned to his food, a pile of biscuits and some sausage.

"Tommy, Komui-nii called for you. It seems your getting your first mission! Of course, you can finish eating before going to see him." Lenalee said when she ran over.

"Tommy's first mission?" Allen asked when he sat down across from Lavi. Lavi looked over then grabbed something from Allen's pile, taking a bite.

"What's this?" Lavi asked when he swallowed, holding up the food he took.

"A specially made bread from Jeryy!" Allen smiled and Lavi looked at the slice.

"Well it's good!" Lavi grinned and took another bite.

"Wait... Are you taking my food?" Allen asked the redhead who nodded.

"I have been for... Well... Since you joined." Lavi smirked, which quickly disappeared when he saw Allen's evil glare.

Tommy watched their fight continue for a few more minutes until somebody made Kanda spill his soba, then he watched as Kanda nearly killed Allen and Lavi. Luckily Lenalee stopped him, Tommy smiled. This place was fun.

Allen finished his food and glanced up at his still red-brown hair. "I should probably go wash out the dye.." He mumbled standing up.

"Dye?" Tommy asked and Allen looked over at him.

"Yeah. My hair isn't red-brown anymore, it's actually white. I'm surprised everyone still recognized me somewhat from behind.." Allen trailed off in thought. Shaking his head, he bent down and looked at Tommy, "Don't worry. Before you leave I'll see you off." Tommy's smile grew when Allen patted him on the head before walking off.

"Normally you act like that with Timothy." Link said as he followed Allen down the corridor.

"They both remind me of my old self. There's Timothy, who reminds me of 'Red'. Then there's Tommy who reminds me of the 'Allen' before Mana's death." Allen said as they neared the baths.

"Huh." Link said, a hint of regret entering his voice.

* * *

Tommy was just handed a report, most likely the mission information Lenalee had told him about. He was going on his first mission with someone called Krory, who wasn't in the room yet. Then the door opened and a tall man entered, his hair was black with a white streak in it.

"There you are, Krory." Komui smiled and Krory sat down beside the boy.

"Hello there." Krory said and Tommy noted the Romanian accent.

"Hi." Tommy smiled at the man. Krory smiled back then looked at the report he was handed.

"There is supposedly innocence in the area and I want you both to check it out. The reason we think innocence may be in that area is because of the strange phenomenon going on." Komui said as he pulled down a map out of nowhere. "This is the area you will be travelling to. It's the town of Marina, where it is said if you pray there every day for at least a year, your wish would be granted. To our reports, the wishes have started to be granted. It all started around 3-4 years ago, and we have kept our eye on it since it started."

"So, this innocence is granting wishes?" Krory asked as he looked up from the files.

"Yep, I want you and Tommy to go check it out. It's a good starter mission for him and you haven't been on any missions for a while. Your train leaves in an hour and a half. Good luck." Komui smiled and with that, walked out of the room in search for Lenalee.

"We should go pack. I can help you if you want." Krory said to the boy beside him. Tommy looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

"Finally! Got it all out!" Allen sighed as he plopped down onto his bed. Link glanced over at the white haired boy, wondering when he should tell the teen that he would soon be taken to Central.

 **'Something's up, Allen. He's hiding something.'** Allen heard Nea warn him. Allen looked over to Link and noticed he looked a little troubled.

Link had found out Leverrier's plan yesterday when they returned. Leverrier had stopped him in the corridor when they had finished eating and informed him that he and Walker were to return to Central. It sounded a little fishy, but he was Central's- no- Leverrier's 'dog' who did everything it was told.

"What's wrong, Link?" Allen asked and said man looked over.

"I don't really know how to say this, but in a few hours me and you are going to Central with Leverrier. His orders." Link said, taking out Allen's suitcase.

"Why..?" Allen sat up, a look of confusion on his face.

"... To talk to the 14th and get information on the Noahs." Link opened the suitcase, "Go on and pack. I need to go ask Supervisor Komui something." With that, Link left Allen alone in their shared room.

 **'They plan to make me take over...'** Nea said, sounding surprisingly surprised, even though he should've expected it.

 _'Whatever they plan to do, I don't plan on breaking anytime soon.'_ Allen stood up and walked over to the suitcase and began to pack.

 **'Just be careful. I don't want to lose any other family.'**

 _'Okay. I'll try to be safe.'_ Allen promised.

* * *

Krory and Tommy were about to leave when a golden golem flew in front of them. "Timcanpy!" Krory exclaimed in surprise as the golem sat on his shoulder.

"Glad I got here in time. I wanted to see you two off." A familiar voice said and they turned around, finding Allen standing there.

"Allen! You didn't have too." Krory smiled and Tommy looked shocked.

"Well, a certain exorcist also wanted to see my hair color." Allen smiled and walked over to them.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had white hair!" Tommy pointed at Allen's hair, making the 16 year old laugh.

Tim flew off of Krory and onto Allen's head, "Well, I just wanted to tell you two good luck. You should probably get going so you don't miss the train."

"Right, goodbye Allen." Krory turned around and Tommy gave Allen a small hug.

"Bye!" The boy ran off after Krory and Allen's smile slowly faded as he watched them leave.

"A few hours, huh?"

* * *

When they arrived on the train, they sat down and reviewed the files. Tommy was staring at Krory, only then noticing his innocence. "Is your teeth innocence?" The question slipped out of Tommy's mouth and Krory looked up, slightly surprised.

"Why yes, it is." Krory smiled, remembering how Komui had told him Tommy could see and hide innocence.

"When I first arrived, that weird scientist took me into a room saying he was checking out my innocence! It frightened me!" Tommy looked at Krory who nodded knowingly.

"He is very scary at times."

"It hurt! Luckily afterwards everyone cheered me up with the party!" Tommy grinned and Krory's smile softened, the poor boy.

* * *

"Allen Walker, it is time." A couple CROWs said as he and Link walked out of the room. They bound Allen's innocence arm and then circled him with other Talismans. Allen looked unamused while Link followed from behind, watching carefully. Whatever happened next, nobody really knew.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I tried to do something to help.." Komui said as he watched them walk by.

"It's okay, Komui. Don't worry and protect Lenalee for me while I'm gone, okay?" Allen smiled and Komui nodded, his face turning sadder.

"We'll be waiting for you to return home."

"I'll be home soon." Allen's smile grew sad as he was forced to continue walking. Komui bowed towards the teen and watched as he was taken away by the CROW.

* * *

Krory defeated the last akuma and turned around, finding Tommy standing by the tree. The innocence lay behind them, "We did it!" Tommy smiled and Krory nodded in agreement. Thanks to Tommy's innocence, they had hid the innocence while Krory destroyed the oncoming akuma.

They grabbed the Stone of Wishes and Tommy put it in his pocket. They entered town and Krory phoned Komui telling him the mission was a success. When they entered the Ark, they saw a group of CROW surrounding someone with Link following. They entered one of the doors(labeled CENTRAL) and the door closed behind them.

"What was that?" Tommy asked and Krory shrugged.

"We should be getting this innocence back." He said and Tommy nodded, following behind him.


	11. New General

_Tommy nodded, following him._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - New General**

* * *

Komui had just finished informing Bookman and Lavi of the situation when Lenalee entered with her brother's coffee. Bookman left the room and Lavi looked at Lenalee, a small look of hurt in his one visible eye. Komui gave his sister a small smile, and she placed the coffee cup down onto his desk, "Hey, have you guys seen Allen-kun? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Lenalee asked, lowering the tray she was holding.

Lavi traded a small glance with Komui before responding, "He's not here."

"Is he on a mission?" Lenalee frowned, they had just returned from a mission after all. Komui flinched a little and looked down, not knowing how to tell his sister the man who traumatized her had taken her best friend away. Lavi's eye softened and he walked over to Lenalee, giving her a hug as Komui straightened up. "Wh-What's going on..?" Lenalee asked, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"I was planning on announcing this later, but Allen Walker is currently in Central with Leverrier." Komui said, not wanting to look at his younger sister's broken face as she was gently lowered by Lavi. "He was taken earlier today, he was bound and taken by CROW."

Lenalee felt tears prick at her eyes. Why was it always Allen!? It wasn't fair! She cried into Lavi's shoulder as he rubbed her back, looking up at Komui who was currently trying to take his mind off the current subject. Looking back at the sobbing girl, he decided that he'd find out what was really gonna happen to Allen.

* * *

A few hours later, Lavi found himself in the middle of a room with Komui making the announcement about Allen. Tommy was wondering what was happening as he and Timothy talked. Lenalee was nowhere to be seen. Kanda looked even more pissed than usual. The staff(especially Jeryy) looked a little depressed. Johnny was crying and Reever was trying to calm the boy down, with help from Cash Dopp and Jiji. Miranda was also crying as Krory and Marie tried to cheer her up and reassure her that everything was alright. Chaoji looked conflicted, wondering to either take this as a good thing or bad thing. The Generals looked at Komui with suspicious eyes, like they knew something was off. They were probably right. Panda-jiji watched with an emotionless face, taking in all of the reactions, recording. Lavi didn't truthfully know what to feel, but he kept an emotionless exterior.

Something was up. He just knew it.

* * *

 **\- Three Years Later -**

* * *

Lavi walked down the corridors of the Order, Panda-jiji had left to go record some more history and told Lavi to stay here and record what happens. Making his way to Komui's office, he spotted Lenalee going into her brother's office. Her hair was much longer and was back up in her old pigtails. He followed her and entered the office, finding Komui asleep with his head on the desk. Reever was trying to wake Komui up when he whispered the magical sentence("Lenalee's getting married) and Komui instantly jumped up and hugged his sister, crying and asking why she never told him. Lenalee in returned denied her brother with an annoyed voice. Lavi grinned, but then again, everybody's mood lately has gotten a little better since Allen left.

"Ahem, back to the subject at hand. We have a new General visiting soon and I want you two to help him out. I received no name as of late, but I want you two to take them here when they arrive. Then I want you two to show them around." Komui said, walking back behind his desk.

"Why us, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked and Komui sat down, rubbing his temples.

"Kanda is on a mission in America, Tommy and Timothy have tutoring, Krory and Miranda are in Germany, Marie is in the Infirmary from his last mission, and Chaoji is in Russia. The other Generals are out looking for new accommodators." Komui sighed, looking through some papers.

"Okay, lets go wait by the Ark Lena-lady." Lavi said and she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

A sigh escaped the General's lips when he entered the Ark. It has been so long since he entered the Ark, it felt nice. Looking behind him, a familiar two-dotted man was carrying their suitcases.

"You could carry your own you know.." Link mumbled and the General laughed.

"Right, right, sorry." He said as he took his own suitcase. Link sighed and grunted, saying something under his breath. "So, returning home finally." The General smirked as his golden eyes shimmered from under the hood.

* * *

Lenalee was first to notice someone coming through the Ark. It was someone wearing a coat and hood, holding a suitcase with a gloved hand. The person who followed next made Lenalee and Lavi gasp. It was Link! Which meant, could it be..?

Link caught their looks and sadly shook his head, mouthing 'It's not who you think it is.' The General looked over at them, and they could see a smile show from under the hood. "Why, hello there." A smooth voice said. The General took off the hood and Lenalee fell to her knees while Lavi's eye widened.

There stood an ash-gray skinned man with golden eyes and white hair. The left side of his face had an all too familiar scar. Lenalee felt tears threaten to fall, but she fought them back. That wasn't Allen, that was the 14th.

"I'm Nea Walker, you must be Allen's friends Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman Jr." The General introduced himself. Link gave them a slight bow and Lavi quickly snapped out of his shock.

"What happened to Allen!?" He asked and Nea raised his free hand.

"All will be answered as soon as I can talk to Komui. Link, take this to Allen's room?" Nea turned to Link, who huffed and grabbed the suitcase again, walking off mumbling something about not being his slave.

"Follow us." Lavi said, helping Lenalee up. Nea nodded and followed them quietly to Komui's office. When they entered, Komui stood up so fast, the chair fell to the floor with a thud.

"A-Allen..?" Komui asked and Nea shook his head.

"I'm Nea Walker, nice to meet you." Nea smiled and sat down on the couch. "As you know, I am the 14th."

Komui felt his heart fall and shatter, the 14th had taken over. Walking back over and picking up his chair, he sat down and faced the Noah. "Why are you here?"

Nea looked down for a moment before looking back up at Komui, "He's still alive." That made everyone in the room gasp. Reever instantly took Johnny out of the room and closed the door, allowing them to have their privacy. Komui sighed in relief, but then his gaze hardened again.

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I can say with Miss Lenalee in the room." Nea said with a saddened and concerned face. Apparently what happened was too bad for Lenalee to handle. "It might be a bit... much." He finished, glancing back at the girl. There was a small stirr within Nea, making him close his eyes and sigh.

"I-I wish to stay, if you don't mind." Lenalee said and Nea nodded.

"I warned you." Nea stood up and began taking his coat and undershirt off, revealing multiple whip scars and other scars that wasn't there before. Lenalee gasped and Komui gritted his teeth. Lavi stood there, shocked. They had tortured Allen until Nea came out... What else did they do to their friend!?

"They knew if Allen was in danger or seriously hurt I'd come out to protect our body... They knew if they broke Allen's mind I'd take over to protect it." Nea said sadly, tracing one of the scars on his arm. "They nearly succeeded in braking his mind, but luckily I took over in time to prevent that from happening. Allen is now asleep, but if you want to see him, I could wake him and give him control." Nea instantly grimaced, "But be careful, if anyone from Central finds out I let him have control, something bad would happen. After all, I'm their info card to the Noah's secrets."

"I want to see him, then I want you to rest. You look like you haven't slept or ate in months." Komui said, noting how skinny their body was. Nea nodded and sat down, just so that when Allen took over, they wouldn't fall down.

The body went limp as control was handed over. Nea walked towards Allen in their mind and gently shook him awake, **'Your friends want you.'** Allen opened his eyes slightly and nodded, taking control. Everybody watched as the body went from ash-gray skin to a very pale colored skin tone. The eyes opened and everyone was met with the very familiar silver color. "Ugh..." Allen wobbled as he sat up.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee ran over to the white haired teen and hugged him tightly.

"L-Lenalee!? Wh-Where am I..?" Allen asked as he caught the girl, hugging her back.

"Welcome home, Allen." Komui smiled and Allen looked over, nodding. Lavi walked over and patted his best friend's back, "We missed ya."

"I-I missed you too... All of you..." Allen said, hugging Lenalee closer.

"When did you become General!?" Lavi asked and Allen shrugged, "I guess sometime while I was asleep. I don't remember much since Nea let me sleep."

"We're glad you're back." Komui smiled. Lenalee finally let go of Allen and gave him a smile, "Welcome home."

"I'm home." Allen smiled. When he tried to stand up, he ended up falling back onto the couch, "Heh, it seems I've forgotten what it felt like to stand up and walk.." Allen's eyes turned distant and Lenalee looked at the other two in the room, worried. When they heard a knock at the door, Allen's eyes widened and he began to slightly shake. Noticing this, Lavi and Lenalee instantly attempted to comfort the boy.

Link walked in then closed the door. When his eyes landed on Allen shaking, he swore and ran over. "Walker, it's okay. It's just me, it's safe. Calm down, I won't hurt you." Link began saying and Allen slowly stopped shaking, but his eyes were still wide. "Damn, he's too far out.." Link stood up and looked at Komui. "I guess I owe you an explanation for this... I assume Nea told you about Central forcing him to be in control, correct?" When Komui nodded, Link continued, "You see, it's how they got Nea back into control that made Allen this way. They'd try to break him and they'd hurt him until Nea would take over. Every time Allen took control and they found out, the process would repeat. That's why whenever it was just me and Nea, we'd let Allen in control for a little bit. That's why Allen trusts me like this. He's become paranoid and it doesn't look like he'll return to his old self." Link concluded and Lenalee instantly hugged Allen, which made said boy flinch.

"Why is it always Allen..?" Lavi asked the question that everyone once asked themselves.

"We do not know." Link replied and Komui was gripping the edges of his desk so hard his knuckles were white.

Allen's body went limp in Lenalee's arms and she let him go, the skin turned back to the ash-gray skin tone as Nea took over again. Nea realized quickly what happened and frowned, looking down. "I warned you..."

Another knock at the door made everyone jump. Kanda entered the room with his famous scowl, "Oi, Sister-Complex, I finished the mission. Hm?" Kanda looked over at Nea and instantly walked over, punching the Noah in the face.

"H-Hey... Yuu... You probably shouldn't do that to him..." Lavi said as Kanda looked away.

"Che, the baka Moyashi lost. He deserved that. Also don't call me that, baka Usagi." Kanda walked over to Komui and told his report.

"That hurt.." Nea said and instantly thought up of something. "I wonder if it'd work.."

"What work?" Lenalee asked and Nea grinned, "Letting him into control, but keep the body looking like me. I think we tried it once, but we were caught due to a CROW witnessing it. But since there are no CROWs here, besides you Link, it might work while he's with friends. But please note that I'd have to resume control if we go anywhere." Nea said closing his eyes.

When they opened again, they were still a golden color, but with a hint of silver in them, just barely noticeable. Allen's eyes widened again and Lenalee gave him a comforting hug while Lavi patted his head. Kanda looked confused while Komui gave Allen a small saddened smile. "Wh-Why am I back in control..?" He asked and that's when Kanda noticed Allen was in control.

"Moyashi..?" Kanda asked and Allen's gaze snapped towards him. Kanda's gaze softened a little when he saw how terrified he looked, and when he saw the scars marrying Allen, his gaze hardened. "What happened to you?" Kanda asked and Allen shrank towards Lenalee.

"Remember, he's on the verge of breaking." Link said sadly as he watched the scene. Kanda glared at the CROW, but then looked at Allen again, walking over. "Do you think you guys might be able to help him?" Link suddenly asked. "I know I might be asking the impossible, but could you?"

"We'll try. Hey, Allen, why don't you get some rest?" Komui asked the boy who looked over and nodded, falling limp. Nea took back over and thanked everyone before going to Allen's room with Link.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Kanda asked as Lenalee began to cry, Lavi trying to comfort her.

"Central. They happened." Komui said sadly, watching his sister.

* * *

"Where is the innocence?" A level 3 akuma asked and Timothy smirked.

"Hidden." Another boy said, walking beside his best friend. His eyes shone green, "Ready Timothy?" He asked the boy next to him.

"Ready, Tommy."

* * *

 **Whaa? Two chapters in one day!? Such magic has never been heard of!**

 **Jk but seriously, me making two chapters in one day is almost as great as when I made around 7-8 chapters in one day on Wattpad. Now THAT was an accomplishment. I did it around four more times too.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!  
~Stormi**

* * *

 **Storm: I'm so sorry Allen...**

Allen: What did I ever do to you?

 **Storm: ;-; Exactly. You did nothing wrong.. My poor baby...**

Allen: ...


	12. Old Friends

_"Ready, Tommy."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Old Friends**

* * *

"That was easier than usual.." Timothy muttered the moment he returned to his body. Ever since last year, Timothy grew the ability of being able to possess level 3 akuma. Tommy nodded, releasing his innocence and placing it into his bag, "Either way, mission complete and we can now return home." The boys smiled at each other. Suddenly, Timothy's ear piece gave a crackling sound.

"Hello! I have some news, when you return to HQ, please remember that there is now a new general there. I repeat, there is a new general there." Komui's voice rang. Before they could question him, the ear piece crackled again before dying. "That was useful... A new general eh?" Tommy looked up at the sky. "I wonder what they're like." Timothy added as the two made their way towards the church to use the Ark.

The moment they returned, they noticed the sudden tension in the air. "Maybe it's because of the new general?" Tommy looked at Timothy, who shrugged in reply. Tommy was about to say something else when the two boys were suddenly attacked by a certain golden golem. "No way... it can't be... TIMCANPY!?" Timothy grabbed the golem and stretched it to see if it was real. "Wasn't that R-Allen's golem?" Tommy asked and Timothy nodded. Timcanpy did a little dance in the air before grinning, flying off. "If Tim is here.. Then Allen has to be as well!" Timothy ran after the golem, leaving Tommy behind with the innocence. Tommy sighed, "Fine... Leave giving the innocence to Hevleska to me.."

Timothy chased after Timcanpy into the cafeteria, where he saw a huge mound of food at one table. Lenalee spotted him and ran over, only then did Timothy notice the uneasy feeling in the air. "Lenalee? Is... Is that..?" He asked her when she got to him. Instead of an answer, she hugged him and that's when he realized it. It wasn't Allen. "N-No..." Timothy looked back at the mound of food, now gone and revealing the ash skin and golden eyes. The man who wore Allen's skin looked at him with a hint of hurt in his eyes, he then mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the boy. "Don't worry Timothy, he's a good guy. That's the new general, A-Nea Walker." Lenalee gave him a small strained smile. "Y-You mean... Allen's... gone?" Timothy whispered, his voice slightly cracking. Lenalee shook her head, "No, he's still there. Just sleeping, waiting for the right time." He looked into her violet eyes and noticed she was on the brink of tears, whatever was going on, it wasn't good. "Now, go get your food." She stood up and went back to where Nea was sitting. Timothy looked down before studying the others around Nea.

Lenalee looked as if she might break any moment, Lavi looked like he might snap, and Kanda looked murderous. Nea on the other hand looked like anxious, like one wrong move will get him killed. Something was off, sure, Lavi was also emitting a protective aura, but that Link guys aura was also really protective. Nea then said something as he stood up, and when he passed Timothy, he patted his head. "Don't worry." Was whispered to him as Nea left. Looking back, he called upon Tsukikami, and when the man of innocence appeared, he asked one simple question, "Who exactly is Nea Walker?"

* * *

Tommy had just learned about Nea from Komui when he went to go deliver the report on his and Timothy's mission. Nea was sitting in the room, looking quite surprised about the 11 year old that appeared through the door. "Oh, hello." Nea greeted him before turning back to Komui, "We can continue this later. See ya!" Nea waved as he walked away, patting Tommy on the head the same way he did to Timothy. Tommy was shocked, but Komui disproved Tommy's thought. "He isn't Allen. That was his uncle and the new general, Nea Walker." Komui informed him. Tommy looked back at the door, "... His innocence... It still glows brightly.." Tommy let out a small smile, "That means he's still there, right?"

Komui sighed, "I swear, you're to smart to be 11... He's still there, but that stays between us." Tommy nodded, "M'kay."

 _'The innocence... it's slowly being overtaken... It glows brightly for the help of the accommodator whom seems to be in sleep...'_

* * *

 **'Allen... You still hanging on?'** Nea sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. There was a small stir in his mind and Nea entered their mind worried, Allen hadn't responded and that was his fourth time asking within that hour. Looking around, he spotted the small body of Allen curled up in one of the darker corners of their mind. **'Allen... I know it hurts... But please, talk. It'll help you, so please.'** Nea knelled down next to Allen and slowly started to run his fingers through the pure white hair. Allen shifted at his touch and looked at Nea with tired silver eyes, 'N-Nea...'

 **'I'm right here... Listen to me, don't respond to the pulling. That'll only destroy you, and didn't you promise me and your friends that you'd live to the end of this terrible war?'** Nea smiled at Allen, who just nodded. **'I know you're tired, but why don't you take control for a bit? Just so that you'll be able to keep your bearings?'** Allen looked at Nea with worried eyes, 'Scared... Don't wanna... get caught...'

 **'The only person from Central here is Link, and we trust him, right? So please, Crown Clown is pleading for you, so are your friends. Speaking of which, two of them just returned today. Tommy and Timothy was it? Please, just for a little bit. I'm getting tired myself, you've slept long enough. Your friends want you.'** Nea reasoned with him. **'Besides, you can always call for me whenever you want or need to switch. So go on, they're waiting.'** Allen nodded and stood up weakly.

Taking control, Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. _'This... was mine and Link's room before we left...'_ Allen looked around, noticing that the suitcases weren't even unpacked yet. "Nea..? You in here?" Link's muffled voice came from outside the door, startling Allen. "L-Link..?" Allen asked, cautiously making his way towards the door. "Allen? Can I come in?" Link asked and Allen slowly opened the door.

Link looked at him with careful eyes, "Allen, are you feeling okay?" He asked and Allen shrugged. "A little hungry... U-Um.. Is it safe in the cafeteria?" Allen looked up and Link gave him a small smile. "Of course. Want me to take you there? If I remember correctly, you're friends are still there." Allen nodded and grabbed Link's sleeve for safety. Wobbling somewhat from lack of using his body, Allen took careful steps.

When they finally got to the cafeteria, most of the people were luckily gone. The only people who remained were a handful of finders, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Timothy, and Tommy. The first person to spot him though was Lenalee.

"Allen-kun?" She stood up and Allen slightly flinched. "H-Hey guys..." He gave them a small smile and she ran over. "Allen-kun!" Link moved to the side a bit as Lenalee tackled Allen into a hug. "You're okay!" She exclaimed. Allen nodded and returned the hug hesitantly. _'They won't hurt you... They're friends... Won't hurt... Friends..'_ Allen silently kept chanting that in his mind. "Y-Yeah.." Lavi walked over, "I'm glad you're okay. Ne, Lena-lady, don'cha think he needs to breathe?" Lavi grinned. Lenalee instantly let Allen out of the hug, and Allen smiled in thanks. "You must be hungry, huh?" Lavi looked over at Allen and poked his arm gently. "H-Hey... It's not that bad.." Allen poked Lavi back.

 _'He's actually talking to them..'_ Link watched them in amazement. The most he normally got out of Allen were simple phrases, then again, Allen is home now, where he thinks it's safe. He watched as Lenalee and Lavi walked with Allen up to the counter where Jerry instantly popped up and nearly started to cry. Allen looked startled at first, before he then calmed himself down and smiled at Jerry. Link's frown then deepened, and when Allen had ordered a small something, it took the others by surprise. He walked over and dragged Lenalee and Lavi back to the table, "Don't forget. When Allen was at Central, they'd limit his food servings, almost to the point of starvation. Of course he wouldn't order his pile of food, he's not used to it anymore and thinks he'll get in trouble if he orders more than a certain amount." Lenalee looked horrified while Lavi and Kanda's expressions darkened. The other two looked confused, but brushed it off, happy and satisfied that Allen was still alive.

When Allen returned to the table with his food, he sat down. "So... How was everyone in the three years I was gone?" Allen asked and Lavi's grin returned. "Well, Bookman left to go record the other happenings of the world while I stay here and continue recording this war. Also, Yuu has just been training and missions, nothing different with him. Maybe eating a different type of soba." Lavi quickly dodged Mugen's slash towards his head. "Well, nothing has really changed with me. Nii-san is still being, well, Nii-san. But now he's doing his paperwork at least." Lenalee smiled. "Oh no, the world is ending." Allen smiled. "We've finished our training with General Klaud and now all we've been doing is missions and tutoring!" Timothy complained and Tommy laughed. Allen chuckled and stretched, having finished eating. "In three whole years, I've never felt this at ease..."

"Che, you're still a Moyashi though." Kanda grumbled. Before Allen could say something else, Link grabbed Allen's wrist. Timcanpy was beside Link, his mouth showing a projection. "Link..?" Allen looked at the projection and suddenly, he stood up. "A-Ah... It seems I have to go. I-If you guys need me I'll be with Komui... Catching up with th-them.." Allen waved and quickly left the room with Link.

"Tim, come here." Lenalee held out her hands and Timcanpy landed onto them. "Show me the projection." Timcanpy nodded and opened his mouth, a projection slowly appearing. Lenalee's eyes widened, "Thank you Tim. You may return to Allen." Lenalee forced a smile as Timcanpy flew away. "What was it?" Lavi asked, Timothy and Tommy leaving the room to train. Lenalee looked at Lavi and Kanda, "I-It was a projection of Leverrier and a few CROW... They'll be arriving soon to check up on Nea..." Lenalee pulled her knees up to her chest. Lavi swore and Kanda growled under his breath.

If Allen was found, he's fucked.

* * *

"Komui, I've brought Allen." Link entered Komui's office and Allen bolted inside, clearly freaking out now that he isn't in front of everyone else. Allen kept saying something inaudible to the other people in the room, but it was clear that he was frightened about something. Komui looked at Allen worriedly, "I've heard. Don't worry Allen-kun, you're going to be safe." Komui tried to smile at Allen, but Allen didn't notice. The other occupants of the room, which consisted of Reever, Johnny, Miranda, Krory, and Marie looked at Allen. Miranda and Krory had just returned from their mission and Marie was getting his uniform fixed by Johnny, Reever was just there to keep reminding Komui to do his work.

The three(Miranda, Krory, Marie) looked at Allen in surprise, it had been three years since they had last seen or heard of the boy. Yet there he was, trying to hide himself from the world, shaking in fear of something. Johnny looked pained to see Allen like that, but from what he and Reever had heard from Komui, he wished that Allen had never been sent to Central.

Miranda moved first, she cautiously made her way to the shaking boy, knelling down to where Allen had curled himself up. "A-Allen..." She slowly and carefully reached her hand out to touch his head, but he flinched away from her touch. "A-Allen... It's j-just me.." Miranda gave him a small worried smile before gently placing her hand onto his head. Allen froze completely, scared. "Shh... i-it's going to be a-alright..." She whispered to the boy, who broke down and moved, now clinging to her desperately. Link looked away, "Komui, I... I have a small theory." Link began. Krory had moved as well and was now stroking the white haired boy's head in a comforting way while Miranda hugged him. Marie and Reever were standing back, not knowing how to handle this while Johnny was watching with pained eyes.

"Link..?" Komui looked at the blond inspector. Link looked at Komui, "My theory is that possibly, if we keep Allen near his friends, there is a very small, and I'm talking 1/100 chance, that Allen will return to his old self. But, we can't let Leverrier ruin it, or else." Komui nodded, then looked at the sobbing boy clinging to Miranda, "He looks like he needs all the comfort he'll be able to get." Komui smiled sadly.

Miranda kept whispering comforting things to Allen, hoping that she could help the boy that saved her life. Link sighed, _'I have to admit... It looks weird watching a 19 year old cling to a 28 year old like that, but if it helps..'_

* * *

Nea watched sleepily from Allen's mind. A smile gracing his lips, he watched how Allen's friends tried to comfort him. **'Are you happy now?'** Nea asked the figure behind him.

Standing behind Nea, was a boy in a white cloak with a silver mask on his face. The boy smiled and nodded. **'Good. I don't think Allen would've like to have you rebelling on him, Crown Clown. Hmm... Say, what do you think will happen next?'** The boy, named Crown Clown, stared at Nea through his mask before pointing down at writing on the ground. Nea looked down and chuckled, **'You aren't wrong, I can feel it in the Noah genes. I'm afraid he'll be visiting soon, and I don't know what'll happen then. What do you think will happen then?'** Crown Clown frowned before pointing down again. Nea smirked, **'You're pretty cocky for a piece of innocence. But I can't say I disagree. Now, let's see what'll happen, after all, fate is a cruel being.'** Crown Clown let out a bell like laughter.

 _The Final Scene of this play will commence._

 _We'll survive and win this terrible war._

* * *

Been a while? Sorry about that.

So, Allen is just a rollarcoaster of emotions and everyone else is just like, "What?"

Anyway, whoo! Allen's return along with Crown Clown and Nea's predictions of the future.

:)


End file.
